From The Beginning
by KateT101
Summary: Summery: Sarah's POV. Basically set at the time when she tries to blow up the computer factory mentioned in T2. That lands her in the slammer and then the mad house. And go from there.
1. Blowing Up CFL

**Chapter: One**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Terminator, but I really wish I did, coz then I'd never had made 4 as crap as it was... and without Arnold! I'm shocked!**

**Spoilers: Maybe... I haven't exactly figured this totally out. But I suppose that yeah, all the ending of the first three movies will probably be told. So before you read this... watch**

**TERMINATOR 1,2 AND 3!**

**(NEVER WATCH 4)**

**Summery: Sarah's POV. Basically set at the time when she tries to blow up the computer factory mentioned in T2. That lands her in the slammer and then the mad house. And go from there.**

**What you need to know: At the moment... nothing, i think... just that um... well, Kyle's dead and that Sarah's planning on blowin' up the factory, but youse already new that...**

I slammed the trunk door and it closed with a satisfying thud. I had all my gear: gun powder, dynamite, gun. Yeah... I had everything.

I couldn't really believe that I was doing this... blowing up the CFL (which stands for Cybernetic Future Labratories. I just made it up) Factory.

John, a small 9 year old, was sitting in the front seat of the car. I knew it was stupid to bring him with me, but I felt like I couldn't leave him with anyone else. He was safer with me. At least I was prepared. And soon, he would be too. He knew about the machines; we'd been hiding for years. I'd been learning new skills from boyfriends... skills I later taught John.

"Now, you stay here John. Don't move, okay? Don't follow me in, don't run away. Do you understand, John?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'll stay here. Why'd you even bring me?" he replied, playing a game boy.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe. I love you, you know that, don't you John?"

"Yeah, Mom." He repeated, punching the buttons on the device, not looking at me.

"John. John! John! Look at me!" I said angrily, grabbing the gameboy out of his hands.

"WHAT?"

I looked at him. He was angry at me, but I still loved him, he was my son. He was the future.

I was about to say something, but instead, grabbed him and hugged him tightly. He hugged back.

"Awwwww, Mom. I love you too." He said finally. Sometimes guys can be so clueless.

"I'll see you soon."

I thought to myself why I had even brought him. This was a dangerous mission. He could get hurt. Why hadn't i had left him with a sitter? _Because he's safer with you_ my mind answered me. That was true too.

I carried on walking to the door. The factory was closed at night, so there was only the night watchman I had to look out for.

With my gun stapped to my belt and hidden under my jacket, I picked the lock on the door and opened it.

The factory was completely empty.

I rushed to get ready before someone noticed anything. Throwing the bag of my shoulder, I dragged out the dynamite and the detonator and placed it on the ground. With the wires connected in a matter of minutes, I put the bomb at one part of the factory.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and I felt sharp pain go throught my right arm. I dropped the detonator and grabbed my arm and turned around, only to be faced with around 10 cops, all armed.

They grabbed me, but I resisted.

I was dragged outside, kicking and screaming. I saw John being put into one of the cars, his eyes wet with tears, and had a terrified look in them as he stared at my bloody t-shirt. My arm had a bandage on it, but that didn't register to me. I screamed even more at them for taking my son. I pulled at the arms of the man holding me, and managed to break free. I ran up to the car John was in. I threw my hand onto the back window, trying to break through, trying to get to John, but it was a failed attempt.

His face was sad and hurt. His eyes red and puffy. He pushed his arm against the back window, against mine. I stared at him, a tear running down my check.

"I'll get you back, John! I promise!"

I was grabbed once again and the car drove away, taking my one and only son with it. My heart broke and I swore to myself that I would get John back. Only I could protect him. No one else.

**So, how'd you like my little mini intoduction?**

**Rate and message**

**Read and Review!**

**769 words of story :DD**

**69 is epic!**


	2. Court

**Chapter: Two**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Terminator, but I really wish I did, coz then I'd never had made 4 as crap as it was... and without Arnold! I'm shocked!**

**Spoilers: Maybe... I haven't exactly figured this totally out. But I suppose that yeah, all the ending of the first three movies will probably be told. So before you read this... watch**

**TERMINATOR 1,2 AND 3!**

**(NEVER WATCH 4)**

**Summery: Sarah's POV. Going to Court and her sentencing.**

**Recap:**

"**I'll get you back, John! I promise!"**

**I was grabbed once again and the car drove away, taking my one and only son with it. My heart broke and I swore to myself that I would get John back. Only I could protect him. No one else.**

"Sarah Jeanette Connor, you are charged for vandalism and attempted destruction of property. How do you plead?"

My fancy-pants lawyer, Cooper, stood up and announced "Not Guilty, due to mental health issues, Your Honour."

"I never agreed to that!" I yelled, standing up. The court officers braced themselves incase I started to attack... again. I had a tendancy to do that when I got pissed off. But the judge let me speak. "I am _NOT _insane!" I yelled. "They are real! It will happen on August 29th 1997! Skynet will control the fucking world! Everyone with fucking die!"

"Ms Connor, please, calm down." The judge said. "Aproach the board, Mr Cooper."

He moved up to the judge. Although they were away from me and seemed to be trying to talk quietly, I could still hear "As you can see, Your Honour, my client is clearly delusional." I was about to say something, but a small voice spoke to me. It sounded like Kyle. Thinking of him made my eyes water unwilingly. _Saying something against that is not going to help your case, Sarah. If you play along with this, you might actually be able to get our son back._

I chocked on tears, before listening once again to the conversation going on about John and my futures. "I recommend psychological rehabilitation. Minimum security."

"No!" The prosecuter argued. "She should go into Maximum Security. She tried to blow up a building, Your Honour."

The Judge looked skeptical as she stared at my face. I smiled sweetly, trying to look like I didn't mean it, like a little kid in the Princibles office.

I don't think she was convinced. _Keep trying, Sarah. _Coached Kyle. I knew it was just my memory, but thinking of his voice was soothing me. _This is all for John. He is the future. Remember the message Sarah: You must be stronger than you imagine you can be. _

The message.

My lawyer returned, packed up his stuff, not looking at me. I took that as a bad sign.

"Sarah Jeanette Connor, you are sentenced to 12 months psychiatric rehabilitation at Pescadero State Metal Hospital. In minimum security. For that time your son, John Connor, will be put into a foster home."

"What?" I said, "No, you can't take him away from me! He's my son! He needs me!" The officer grabbed me and took me down the hall, towards the doors. I saw John, sitting silently on one of the benches next to a Social Services officer.

I broke free of the guard once again – These guys really need to get better – and ran to John. I hugged him and kissed his head.

"The future is not set, John. Remember that. No fate but what we make. I love you."

John didn't say anything.

"John?" I asked before I was, once again, dragged away from my son.


End file.
